As known, the spokes for a bicycle wheel consist of substantially wire-shaped elements, generally made of metal like steel or aluminum or alloys thereof, provided with a first end portion for the attachment to the central part of the wheel consisting of the hub and a second end portion for the attachment to the rim on which the tire is mounted. Typically, the end portion for attachment to the hub is shaped so as to define a widened head intended to be stably housed in suitable seats formed in the hub. The end portion for attachment to the rim has a threaded zone to allow fastening to the rim and adjustment of the tension of the spoke using a suitable nut or nipple.
In order to enhance the aesthetics and the aerodynamic characteristics of the wheels, flattened spokes have been proposed, i.e. spokes in which the body portion between the two end portions for the attachment to the hub and to the rim is flattened.